wowwikifandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Оскверненный лес
(4,180) (2,185) (1,425) (1,045) (570) Другие (95) |level=45-50 |loc=Севернее Ясеневого леса |pop=9,500 |major=Нет |minor=Застава Отравленной Крови (200) Деревня Мертвого Леса (725) Изумрудное святилище (500) Деревня Сквернолапов (650) Холм Нефритового Пламени (425) Долина Нефритового Пламени (275) Джеденар (3,500) Крепость Древобрюхов (1,250) |affiliation=Пылающий Легион |source=Lands of Mystery, 13-15}} Оскверненный лес (Фелвудский лес) Dungeons & Dragons Warcraft The Roleplaying Game, pg. 225 A&HC, pg. 70 WoWRPG , pg. 362 - это спорная локация, расположенная севернее Ясеневого леса, восточнее Темных берегов и западнее Хиджала и Зимних Ключей. Она представляет собой погибший лес заполненный больными монстрами, демоническими сатирами и инферналами, зачумленными треантами и древнями, а также тауренами и ночными эльфами которые вернулись сюда для борьбы с осквернителями. Оскверненный лес также является домом для фурболгов из племени Древобрюхов. История Будучи раньше красивым холмистым лесом, Оскверненный лес очень походил на современный Ясеневый лес до прихода Пылающего Легиона. Во время Третьей войны эта область стала стартовой площадкой, откуда демоны призывали своих инферналов для осады горы Хиджал, а также местом нескольких кровавых сражений. Опустошение навсегда поселилось в этой земле, многие демоны решили остаться здесь после поражения Архимонда. Недавно несколько храбрых искателей приключений из Альянса и Орды установили в лесу свои лагеря, но главная сила, выступающая здесь против присутствия демонов - друиды Лунной Поляны. Друиды потеряли многих своих товарищей при резне в Логове-в-Холме, и эта трагедия крайне сильно разгневала почитателей леса. Фел'дан - этот древний орк с годами не потерял ни толики своей силы, он носит окровавленные одежды и страшное на вид лезвие. Со смертью Гул'дана остатками Теневого Совета стал управлять Фел'дан. Этот колдун вновь установил связь с Пылающим Легионом, заключив договор с лордом Бейнхоллоу в интересах Теневого Совета, распространяя порчу Фелвуда в другие области. Фел'дан стремится развратить дом друидов - Лунную Поляну, но к настоящему времени его планам мешают Изумрудный Круг и Ремулос, могущественный сын Кенария. В бою Фел'дан посылает на противника своих двум суккуб, Муру и Силию, в то время как сам он обрушивает на головы врагов смертоносные заклинания с расстояния.Dungeons & Dragons Warcraft The Roleplaying Game, pg. 200, 201 География На западе Оскверненного леса возвышаются горы Хиджала, а на востоке - Темных берегов. Ряд пещер на севере ведут к Зимним Ключам и Лунной Поляне. Ясеневый лес расположен на юге, и с каждым днем граница Оскверненного леса наступает на территорию ясеневого леса, поскольку порча земли расширяется, медленно, но верно. Вода здесь - если ее можно назвать еще водой - зеленая слизь, и вряд ли найдется глупец, который попробует ее на вкус. В центре Оскверненного леса расположено огромное озеро этих отбросов, с несколькими речушками и потоками, текущими по всему лесу. В лесу можно встретить несколько меньших водоемов, возможно, некоторые из них используются в экспериментах колдунов или демонов. Большая река делит этот регион пополам. Эта река кормит большое количество живой слизи. Медведи, олени и волки здесь поголовно заражены и агрессивно настроены к каждому. Большинство других животных также не избежали заразы, но, странно, птицы не кажется пострадавшими. Возможно, птицы нашли источник чистой воды или они достаточно умны, чтобы избегать местных рек и озер. Признаки демонической заразы у животных очевидны сразу: с отдельных частей тела у них свисает плоть, что делает их похожими на зомби. Эти бедные животные все еще живы, однако они мучаются от постоянной и ужасной боли.Dungeons & Dragons Warcraft The Roleplaying Game, pg. 200-201 Карты и подзоны Пути сообщения : Изумрудное святилище : Роща Шелеста Ветра : Лагерь Дикого Сердца : Поляна Когтистых ветвей : Прогалина Железнолесья Прилегающие регионы Выдающиеся личности Задания Cataclysm В World of Warcraft: Cataclysm, Оскверненный лес потерпел некоторые изменения. Застава Отравленной Крови была перестроена Ордой в стиле архитектур в Нордсколе. Ночные Эльфы построили новый пункт сообщения в Железнолесье. В дополнении Поляна Когтистых Ветвей стала небольшим поселением воргенов. Зона стала для 45-50 уровней.http://blue.mmo-champion.com/t/25968836776/current-zone-status/ Изменение подзонFrejya's (MVP) Cataclysm Compilation: * Застава Отравленной Крови – усилены укрепления, но больше не контролируются Ордой, эксперименты со слизью прошли не так как ожидалось. * Деревня Мертвого Леса – слегка расширены и укреплены * Изумрудное Святилище – реконструировали здания и добавили новые; Гразл переехал сюда * Деревня Сквернолапов – добавлены новые обитатели, построены новые здания, теперь в деревню можно зайти только через один вход * Железнолесье – заполнено гоблинами; Построен город гоблинов, ялвляется опорным пунктом для Орды * Долина Нефритового Пламени – стал заметным вход и выход; постройки выполнены в демоническом стиле, но демоны по-видимому тут уже не обитают * Руины Констелласа – section of regrowth within that is home to Eridan Bluewind and Arcanist Delaris, a Highborne; nearby is Shadowlurk Ridge, populated by a large mass of Jadefire Imps; the demons in the northeast area of the ruins are under attack by the druidic Emerald Bearkin and the path to Xavathras is blocked by a large wall of fire * Поляна Когтистых Ветвей – перестроена в стиле Гилнеаса * Крепость Древобрюхов – вход построен в новом стиле Древобрюхов; Репутация с ними теперь начинается с недружелюбия, ранее было с враждебного * Роща Шелеста Ветра - новое поселение друидов, граничит с Железнолесьем; нейтральный и имеет таверну, мастера полетов, почту и смотрителя стойл * Wildheart Point - новое поселение Круга Кенария расположен восточнее Джеженара; есть мастер полетов, почта и таверна * Котенок Винны теперь приручается Ресурсы Обитатели *Древни *Медведи *Лорды Скверны *Элементали огня *Фурболги *Инферналы *Слизнюки *Совы *Сатиры *Суккуба *Трианты *Элементали воды *Волки Редкие существа *Дессекус *Испепелитель *Смертный вой *Алшир Гиблодых *Яролап *Олм Мудрый *Полукров *Онгар Медиа Галерея File:Talonbranch Glade - cataclysm - outside.jpg|Поляна Когтистых Ветвей Видео 425px Заметки Внешние ссылки en:Felwood fr:Gangrebois